romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen in 30 days Season 2 walkthroughs
Page under construction Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can increase your skills of Tact (diplomacy) ��, Will ✊ '''or '''Plot��. These choices change the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Queen in 30 days' main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. Click here to go to Season 1 Click here to go to Season 3 DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S2, Ep 1: The Queen and The King's Birthday' A great festivity- King's Birthday! On this day everyone is bound to be friendly and avoid conflicts. Will you manage? ��'Choice: Choose your style:' *Ombre dress (��22) *Smoky Cloud'(��27)' *Skater dress ��'Choice: Chose a trinket:' *Choker Wheat (��9) *Pearls (��9) *Crescent Choice: Simon greets MC and Emma "I am..." *Perfectly fine. (+1 Tact��) *Perfectly not fine. (+1 Will✊) *But Emma isn't.(+1 Plot��) (Path of Will✊)Choice: MC is talking to Simon about Emma and Mats "Simon..." *Emma will decide on her own.(+1 Tact�� *Mats will get what he deserves.(+1 Will✊) *Imagine him coming back...(+1 Plot��) (Path of Diplomacy��)Choice: MC and Emma are talking with Simon about Mats "Emma..." *Do as you please: (+1 Will✊) *You can't save him: (+1 Tact��) *Think about the future: (+1 Plot��) Choice: MC talks to Andrew in the Garden: "Andrew..." *I'm so happy for you!: (+1 Tact��) *You have to listen to Niko: *These flowers are amazing!: ��'Choice: MC hears a noise near one of the doors.' What to do? *(Come closer.) (��9) *(Move on.) 'S2, Ep 2: The Queen and the Monarchy' Victories, love and scheming - all this can make your head spin. But be careful, as it is easy to do mischief in the middle of a festivity. ��'Choice: Adam asks MC to go to a museum tour with him' ' ' "Hmm..." *Why not?(��34) *I'll think about it If you choose not to go to the museum with Adam, you'll have a chance later to choose again if you change your mind. Choice: Richard asks MC about Mats and Emma. What to do? *(Come clean) (+1 tact��) *(Defend Emma.):(+1 Will✊) *(Defend yourself):(+1 Plot��) ��'Choice: Choose a bracelet.' *Floral march (��12) *A golden heart (��17) *Oroboros ��'Choice: Choose a hairstyle' *Tender braids'(��12)' *Floral ornament'(��17)' *Retro style ��'Choice: Vincent tells MC that the commander passes the flag to the king as a token of victory.' "Vincent..." *Can I pass the flag?(��12) *I understand 'S2, Ep 3: The Queen and the King's Tea Party' Not every tourist gets a chance to meet a monarch of other country. Don't miss it! ⏰ Choice: Richard introduces MC to his parents. What to do? *Deep bow. *Bow slightly. You will impress the King. *Don't bow. ⏰ Choice: The King tells MC that he was impressed with her march during the parade. What to answer? *Your majesty is too kind. *Thank you for your compliment. *Oh, it's nothing. Impressing the king with your manners will help you in the future. Choice: Richard asks MC to Dinner again "Richard..." *I'll be glad to'(��30)' *I better not. (Path of Diplomacy��) Choice: MC confronts Julia. "Julia..." *You have a right to be mad. You've made the first step towards friendship with Juila *You don't love Richard (Path of Will✊') Choice: MC confronts Julia.' "Julia..." *You don't own the parade *What would you do? You've made the first step towards friendship with Juila Choice: Emma asks MC how the meeting with the King went. "I..." *Was at my best'('(+1 Will✊) *Did my best'(+1 Tact ��)' *Got some useful connections(+1 Plot��) ��Choice: MC is speaking to Leonard. What to do? *(Ask for a favor.) (��10) *(Give him hope.) *(Fluff him gently.) Choice: Adam asks MC what she Leonard were talking about. "He wanted..." *To say hi.' (+1 Tact ��)' *To invite me on a date'(+1 Will✊)' *Ask for a piece of advice'('+1 Plot��) ��'Choice: Adam will ask again if you want to go to museum with him.' "I..." *Am ready'(��30)' *Won't come If you agreed to go with him when he asked in Episode 2, The 'Am ready' choice is free. ��Choice: Choose a suit. (You get this choice if you chose to go with Adam.) *Leather suit'(��10)' *Almost a superhero (��20) *Jeans and a shirt. Choice: Something spooks MC while she's trying to sleep. She thinks it's a Ghost. What to do? *(Fight it.)(+1 Will✊) *(Try to talk to it.)(+1 Tact��) *(Hide under the blanket.)('+1' Plot��) 'S2, Ep 4: The Queen and The Abduction' Friends in need are friends indeed. It's time to find out if you're indeed a...good friend? Choice: Adam asks MC how she plans on finding Richard. "Well..." *I'd talk to witnesses (+1 Tact��) *I'd gather a search group *I'd be cunning. ��Choice: Choose a dress: *Strict teacher.' (��19)' *Blue unicorn. (��31) *Cute shepherdress. Choice: MC greets the King in the garden. "I..." *Was looking for you. (+1 Tact��) *Was just walking in the garden. *Am glad to see you. Choice: While searching Richard's room MC hears a sound What to do? *(Look around.) *(Listen to the voice.)(+1 Tact��) *(Ask the voice.) ⏰'Choice: MC looks in the tomb and sees a skeleton.' What to do. *(Panic.) *(Examine the skeleton.) ��Choice: MC asks if Adam's gun was poking at her groin. (This is an option to sleep with Adam in th car.) "I'd prefer it to be ..." *Not the gun...(��31) *The gun. Choice: MC talks to Wilma at the restaurant. "Tell me, Wilma..." *Have you seen Richard lately? (+1 Tact��) *I know your little secret... *What did you did yesterday? Choice: Wilma offers to tell MC who the note was for if she does her a favor. "I..." *Would like to know it. (��19) *Can live without it. 'S2, Ep 5: The Queen and Detective Work' The search for Richard is going in full speed. Path of Diplomacy Choice: MC is trying to get information from Omar. "We need..." *To talk a bit. ✅'Correct' *Your irrecusable collaboration.❌ *Information. Fast.❌ Path of Will Path of Plot ��'Choice: Choose your attire ' *“Dead or alive” shirt'(��22)' *Unassuming and comfy After telling his story Richard asks MC what she would have done “I would…” *Punch him on the nose, obviously. *Tell him off badly.(+1 Tact��) *Tell everything to my parents. Choice:MC wants to go with Richard “I ..." *Will be cautious.(+1 Tact��) *Will be on my guard. *Will be useful. Choice: MC interrogates the man. “So…” *We know almost everything. *Shall we start with the liver? *Did they pay you a lot?(+1 Tact��) ��'Choice: MC can take a picture of Julia and Karlo.' (What to do?) *(Snap off a shot)(��5) *(Don't shoot) ��'Choice: Wilma starts flirting with MC.' What to do? *(Fall for it)(��28) *(Draw back) If you chose to play Wilma's game: ��'Choice: Who are you today?' *Nun'(��22)' *Assassin'(��28)' *Amateur 'S2, Ep 6: The Queen and the Ghosts of the Past' The ghosts of someone else's past have caught you, but they are not as scary as the foggy future that awaits you. Choice: MC encounters the ghost of Peter in her room. (What to do) *(Run out of the room.) *(Throw something at it.) *(Distract him by talking.)(+1 Tact��) ��'Choice: Choose a wig.' *Early Blueberry'(��10)' *Allium''' (��17)' *Perky Ponytail '��'Choice: Choose glasses.' *A touch of swag'(��10)' *Ozzy style'(��17)' *Common sunglasses '��'Choice: Choose a suit.' *Like a professional '(��17)' *A real noble lady '(��33)' *Cowgirl '(��33)' *A regular suit '''Choice: Adam tells MC that it can be dangerous and asks if she is sure she wants to come.' "I..." *Am absolutely sure. *Consider this necessary.(+1 Tact��) *Am here for political reasons. Choice: After Adam tells MC to obey his orders, he orders her to kiss him. (What to do?) *(Obey him.) Your relationship with Adam will improve. *(Resent him) Choice: The thug notices MC. "Hello..." *I'm lost.✅'Correct' *Someone recommended you to me.❌ *Are you interested in Kirby vacuums?❌ ��Choice: Adam asks MC if she has a handkerchief. "I..." *Have a Kerchief'(��10)' The thug won't raise any disturbance and bother you Later you will be able to eavesdrop on a conversation and gain valuable information *Don't have a Kerchief ��Choice: Adam is holding MC close to him while hiding from Boar. (What to do?) *(Kiss him)(��17) Get a small, romantic scene with Adam. Your relationship with Adam will improve. *(Stay fixed) Choice: Richard tells MC that she has nothing to do there. (What to do?) *(Smack him on the head.) *(Give him a look.)(+1 Tact��) *(Make him indebted.) 'S2, Ep 7: The Queen and the Rumors' If you think it just started to go right the moment you find Richard another, and more serious problem, arises... Choice: Richard apologizes to MC but tells her that she should not have risked her life. "Richard..." *Adam was saving you, not me. *I was hoping for a reward. *I saved, save and will save.(+1 Will ✊) Choice: Adam and Richard are about to fight. (What to do?) *(Stand with Adam.) Your relationship with Adam will improve *(Stand with Richard.) Your relationship with Richard will improve *(Scold both of them) ��Choice: MC asks about the woman in white. "Tell me about her..." *In detail.(��20) *Briefly. ��'Choice: Give Richard the pendant now or later?' (What to do?) *(Give it to him.)(��9) You will get and important piece of information. *(Leave it for later) ��Choice: Stay with Adam or pick firewood with Richard "And I..." *Will stay with Adam.(��26) You will get a romantic scene with Adam and your relationship will improve. *Will join Richard.(��26) You will get a romantic scene with Richard and your relationship will improve. *Will have a bath, if no one minds. Choice: MC, Adam, and Richard are discussing who is responsible for Richard's abduction. "What if it's..." * Simon?✅'Correct' * Julia?❌ * Still Leonard?❌ Choice: After reading the news article. "Emma..." *These articles have to be proven wrong! *Can we solve this peacefully? (+1 Tact��) *My ex is involved in it? ��Path of Diplomacy: '''MC Confronts Richard and tells him to make a statement. '''Choice: Richard asks MC for her suggestion on what the statement should be. "I suggest..." *We lie.❌ *Confirm the rumors.❌ *Bill this as antimonarchists' schemes.✅'Correct' ✊Path of Will: ��Path of Plot: 'S2, Ep 8: The Queen and Politics' The atmosphere is heating up. It is time to find out if you're the right girl for the people of Sagar... and their queen. �� Choice: Choose your outfit *Light silhouette (��19) *Queen's secret (��30) *Classic suit Choice: Richard asks how MC plans to behave in front of the queen "I guess I have to be..." *Brave *Discreet *Calm (+1 tact ��) ��Path of Diplomacy: '''Louisa asks MC what noble family her family comes from. MC answers that she's American. '''Choice: What to do *(Explain yourself)❌ *(Take offense)❌ *(Laugh her off)✅'Correct' You managed to put Louisa in her place ✊Path of Will: ��Path of Plot: Choice: MC confronts Ian, the journalist. "We wanted..." *Your informants name. *To compliment your article *To ask for your help (+1 tact ��) ��Choice: MC needs to persuade Ian to give her the information she needs What to do? *(Pay for information)' (��19)' You managed to get the information from the journalist *(Bluff) Choice: Emma invites you to lunch where she tell MC the story of how she met Adam and Richard What to do? *Accept the invitation Your relationship with Emma has just improved *decline the invitation ⏰'Choice: (Playing as Emma. You get this choice if tou accept Emma's invitaion) Emma slips on ice' What to do? *(Grab the bushes) *(Call for help)' (+1 Tact ��)' *(Roll aside) ��'Choice: MC has more questions but Emma asks "What's in it for me?"' "How about." *A kiss for every answer? (��30) *Drinks are on me? Choice: The queen asks MC what she thinks of Julia. "She is..." *A good rival. *The prince's bride (+1 tact ��) *Displeasing Your Majesty ��'Choice: MC gives her thoughts on what the queen thinks.' "What you're saying..." *��It's not your only motive, is it? *Is very flattering. You got very interesting information regarding Queen Victoria's plans *Doesn't take my feelings into account 'S2, Ep 9: The Queen or a Countess?' Adam said you have to leave Sagar! Is it really your last day in Hezur? Choice: Richard asks MC how she feels about being a countess I... *Was born for it..? *Am not sure that's wise... (+1 tact ��) *Think you're crazy Choice: Emma asks MC what she thinks Leonard is planning "I think..." *This is some kind of misunderstanding. (+1 tact ��) *That we have ti beat the truth out of him *That we have to find out carefully. ��'Choice: MC finds Julia crying after arguing with her mother' What to do? *(Console her)(��37) *(Don't move) ��'Choice: Choose a dress' *At Gatsby's (��22) *Blue rose (��29) *Black butterfly Choice: Speaking to Leonard at the Gallery. "Leonard..." *Someone saw you at Steinherz this morning. *It's an awkward question, but... (+1 tact ��) *All these pictures are beautiful! ��'Choice: Leonard asks MC to help him deal with Julia' "I..." *Will help you (��29) Thanks to you, Leonard will be able to frame Julia *Am not sure I want to take part in this. ��'Choice: Leonard offers to paint something on MC' "Choose makeup" *Poppy buds (��10) *Fire in eyes (��22) *First spouts ��'Leonard offers to pain the rest of MC's body' "Actually..." *I don't mind. (��29) *I am a bit tired. ��'Choice: MC suggests to open the sealed envelope then reconstruct it.' "But..." *You can do it, right? (��27) *We can try. ��Path of Diplomacy: A man shoots at MC and Emma. MC startles him by yelling "STOP!" ⏰'Choice: The goon was startled and the bullet shot past you.' What to do? *(Yell at him.) *(Be afraid.) ✊'Path of Will:' ��'Path of Plot:' ✊Choice: After arriving back to the stables "Emma." *Are we safe now? *We have to go back and kill him (✊37) Category:Walkthroughs